Tobi Crossing
by Deidaramaddie
Summary: Two teenage girls run into old time friends. Maiko runs into her lover hoping sparks will fly again. Kurai gets swept away in her best friends good looks. After getting kidnapped by their friends, what will happen. 2 original characters, possibly more in the future. What will become of the girls?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction, so let's hope it's good. Two original characters.

Please review with any feedback that you have. Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
_Running. Just running, in my dream._

_Running from the killer I loved. He may not remember me, but I loved him._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_He screeched my name. Once, twice, three times taking a swipe at my face, the kunai knife slicing through the soft first layer of skin._

_"Itachi, no, stop!" I screamed at him but to no avail_.

_Every night the outcome was the same. My dead body lying in a crimson pond of blood. As much as I loved him, my dream was enough to tell me never to let my feelings be strong. Not that it mattered, I haven't seen him for 10 years. All I know is that he joined a S-class criminal group_.

_A tear fell from his eye. Telling me that now was the end and I couldn't change it. In shock, I watched myself die, not even protesting_.

I shot straight up in my bed with tears pouring out of my eyes.

I hated crying, it was such a pain. I disliked spilling out all of my emotions like that.

Maiko peeked through the crack of my door. I just nodded and she entered, rushing up to the bed. She pulled me into a tight hug, whispering words of condolence.

Never have I cried because of this dream but I just couldn't tell Maiko.

I was her rock, she was the paper beneath me. Protection from her was unnecessary since I protected her. It didn't work the other way around.

Maiko was just concerned.

I yawned loudly, waking Kai, my little Labrador retriever, he hopped up on my tiny bed, taking up most of the space. Kai wasn't so little anymore. Maiko scratched him behind the ears, nodded in my direction and left. Kai nuzzled his face against mine, pushing me back on the mass of pillows behind me. He was adorable. How could you not love him?

Maiko was a cat person, but she wasn't against Kai. Only once did she threaten to kill him when Kai had interrupted her "ritual" to Jashin-sama. I would never let it happen and since I was also protective of my dog, i threw kunai in Mai's direction, not meaning to kill. Only injure or just alarm her. Since she was used to my actions, she stared at me blankly for a few seconds before going back in her room and shutting the door. My mood swings were quite unpredictable since I was bipolar but it seemed she got used to it. I'm getting off topic but Maiko has a kitty. His name is Bootsand he is quite the elegant Siamese cat. Kai and Boots played together so it worked out well.

I sniffed the air and it smelled of bacon and pancakes. Usually I didn't eat breakfast, but we are heading to the Village of Rain. Since it was far away, I had to eat for the journey. And Mai would complain that I was as skinny as a rail and that I would die, blah blah blah. The ranting would never end. I slipped out of my cozy bed, the floor was cold and sent a chill up my spine. Ahh, nothing like a cold floor to wake up too.

Kai hopped down and followed me to the kitchen. Boots walked up behind me and rubbed up against my leg. He was a friendly cat too.

"Morning Mai. Did you sleep well?" I said in a groggy morning voice.

Maiko paid no attention to my words and continued setting the table. This meant that she didn't sleep at all and didn't want me to know.

Kai growled at the big stack of pancakes on the table, which triggered giggles from Maiko. I fed the growling beast four pancakes and two pieces of bacon. Maiko served me my two pancakes and one piece of bacon. We ate in silence, well as much silence as one can get with a dog eating pancakes and sloshing water everywhere.

My long locks of raven hair was in a messy tangled bun, leaving my red bangs in my eyes. I was jealous of Maiko's hair, always straight and flat. It was blue, something I couldn't live with. Abruptly she got up and cleared the table. She tripped over Kai, but since I'm a ninja (so is she) I rushed over and caught her. Kai was barking wildly at us and Maiko looked terrified.

Maiko was a pussy, but she never had been afraid of Kai or of falling. I was shocked to see tears streaming out of her eyes. "Kurai! We can't leave! The Akatsuki are in Ame! You know who is in that group? Do you remember what they took from me? I can't go, I don't give a shit about the mission. No bounty is big enough to fill the hole in my heart." She hide her face in her hands and cried.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that it's about her stupid best friend Deidara. Apparently, the Akatsuki took him from her, I never really got the whole story. It usually turned into unintelligible mumbles and sobs. I wanted this money, her excuse wasn't good enough to persuade me.

"Oh my Jashin! Maiko! I don't care, we are going to Ame to do some business and that's it. We have a little chance of even running into them!" I yelled at the still crying girl.

I dropped her from my hold and let her fall to the floor. Her wailing increased in loudness. I turned around to yell at her again, but she only batted her wet eyelashes at me. Pleading with her big, watery, green eyes.

I sighed. "Be ready at the trees in two hours. I'm sorry, but we need to go." With that I walked out of the room to go pack my things.

I didn't need much for our little bounty in Ame. Three-Five days at most, so not really a long mission. So a small pack was all that I need to hold my things.

I heard the shower turn on, which reminded me of what Maiko said. It's sort of ironic how I had a dream of an Akatsuki member and she was thinking about an Akatsuki member. Jashin, the Akatsuki. Highly feared ninjas and somehow we had to get into Ame and get a bounty without being on their radar. It sounded pretty complicated to me.

We needed the money though. Maiko kept growing, and my girls didn't seem to be getting any smaller. Stupid money issues.

I double checked my things, called Kai, and we headed out towards the tree line.

* * *

I waited at the gate of our base. A.K.A the tree line hiding our little home. Ame wasn't that far, at most it would take a day to get there, we lived pretty darn close. We live in the river country, it's not so bad here. At maximum speed we could be there in 5 hours without breaks or hold ups.

I was early, but Maiko only had five minutes to get her ass out here so we could leave. However, she very well could decide to pout and sulk around. Then we'll be late for our bounty shit. I heard the front door slam and someone turn around to lock it. More footsteps running this way.

"Sorry, couldn't find any hair ties. They kept breaking when I tried to wrapped them around my bun.",Maiko apologized and giggled. I grunted in response and prepared to run. Kai got up too.

Mission time.

Running through trees was epic! Just watching the green blur pass you was super cool. Even if the color got interrupted by Maiko's black cloak. We had little competitions to see who could run faster.

I always win.

Two hours went by in blur with the trees, and I was ready to sit down. Maybe a little rest would be good, and maybe a pill or two for my insane migraine. Maiko seemed to pick up on that we were taking a break.

"How close are we to the borders of Ame?" Maiko asked sweetly.

"About 2 hours away, and 300 miles." I answered without really thinking.

"Right, but when will we start to see people? Like leaving or entering Ame?" Maiko questioned further.

"Whenever we see people below us. I don't know Maiko, this is my first trip to Ame." I snapped back. My migraine surged and throbbed. Causing me to need a tree to lean onto.

Maiko flopped down on a branch and scooted over to me. Placing a cool hand to my forehead. Her hand glowed green and my migraine slipped away for the time being. I silently thanked her before I called Kai over to me.

* * *

After our little break it was back to running. Approximately one hour away now with a progressively whiny Maiko and a tired dog. So much fun.

"Kurai, everything around me is spinning. My head feels like the insides of a tomato. Kurai, I think I have running sickness. Is that strange? My feet hurt. Kai is panting.", She just mumbled out sentences. None that really went together. Tuning her out wasn't really an option.

I needed to hear something to keep me sane on this trip.

Maiko squealed. A tree branch was in her direct path. Jashin, did she honestly think it was going to move? I threw a kunai at it, effectively slicing the tiny sucker off, letting it fall to the ground somewhere below us.

* * *

Half hour 'til Ame. A pouty Maiko, and a lazy canine.

Maiko stopped. Just stopped and ran to cling to me. Something was off.

My sharingan blazed scanning the area.

Yes, I'm an Uchiha. I have a pretty long back story, but I'll give you the short version. I lived in Konoha as an Uchiha until the time I was 7. At that time my mother was extremely sick and died. So my father took me to Kiri to live. After I became a ninja there I went rogue and killed my father. He took me away from my friends and family.

So enough of my amazing life.

My eyes picked up heavy chakra signatures. Cackles erupted from the trees. Instantly Maiko buried my face in my cloak, koala-clinging to my person.

"Hush Maiko. Chill out, it's nothing we can't handle." I whispered to her reassuringly.

A manly-ish laugh came from the shadowed trees ahead of us. Maiko's grip got tighter, almost digging her nails into me.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I boomed at the shadowy figures. Someone did show themself, a man wearing a orange mask. He flailed around, then ran off.

"Who are /you/, little skinny jeans? You're too close to our base, so turn around and leave." A silver-haired figure stepped forward.

I gasped, I knew by his cloak that he was one of the s-class criminals from the group, the Akatsuki.

A larger, tanned figure came up behind him and slapped the purple eyed one on the head and said "Hidan, you idiot. We weren't supposed to say anything to them."

Every member had a partner. Each pair of criminals were deadly.

Maiko stuttered. "You're-Y-You're t-the Akatsuki!"

The tan one introduced his palm to his forehead but a blue shark-man walked up from the shadows and bellowed.

"What gave it away Bluenette?"

I laughed at his sense of sarcasm but stopped immediately when I remembered Itachi was Akatsuki.

"Shoot." I mumbled under my breath. The silver-haired one laughed and I deactivated my sharingan.

Itachi came out from the shadows, Sharingan still blazing. I quickly pulled up the hood of my own cloak. Covering my face from his deadly but quite attractive glare.

The four men stood in front of us, towering over us. Itachi wasn't like the tan or blue one, but at least four inches taller than me. Same thing goes for the one with purple eyes.

"So, skinny jeans, what's it gonna be? Do I get a sacrifice for Jashin-sama or are you going to do the smart thing and run?" The one named Hidan said with a calm tone.

Maiko reached under her cloak and pulled out her Jashinist necklace and pointed at him. Said murderer walked forward to inspect the necklace.

He reached out to grab her, but I cut off his hand with a smirk on my face and said, "No one touches Maiko. Get your filthy hands away. I'm not afraid of your little band of misfits. If you paid attention you would know we are both rogues too. Oi." I pointed at the stitched man. "You may slap your idiot now." The tenseness of the area cooled off after said man stitched his hand back on and slapped him upside the head.

I stood there beaming at the group of men, but the silence only lasted for a second. A certain blonde hung down from a shadowed branch and spoke up.

"Looks like they won't give us any trouble, yeah."

Maiko looked up at the verbal tick and squealed loudly. " Dei!"

She then tackled the blond. The present Akatsuki chuckled and I shook my head at her childish ways. As if on cue a red head emerged from the trees and pulled Maiko off of Deidara. I took her from him as Deidara inspected her face.

The bomber smiled. "I missed you, un."

Mai smiled back at him, happy he recognized her.

"Babe, un, when did you turn into Leader-sama, with all of these piercings I thought you were him, yeah." Deidara stated plainly.

His partner looked confused and the silver haired man chimed in. "Deidara's got a girly friend!"

The partners of the two rolled their eyes in annoyance.

The rest of the Akatsuki emerged from the trees. I gawked at the amount of piercings on one man's face. After Maiko and I had our little moment I cleared my throat and announced to our now large group.

"Sorry we disturbed you. I honestly don't want to pick a fight with a group as badass as you guys. We mean you no harm, that is if you consider two girls any harm. If we could just leave, we have some things to get in Ame."

Deidara put an arm around Maiko and said, " I haven't seen her in five years. You're not going to give me a chance to catch up with her, yeah?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the pierced one projected his voice throughout the trees.

" They have things to do Deidara, just like you do. I am in charge of you, and you will listen to me. However we can not let them go, them knowing the location of our base."

With that said, I was picked up by the blue man and thrown over his shoulder like a dead body.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down!" I screamed as I drew out a kunai to stab him.

He yanked out his sword and hit me in the head, draining all my chakra. I got too tired to do much else than drop my weapon. Last I saw was Maiko getting picked up by her "lover".

* * *

I woke up in a bright lighted room that smelled strongly like an infirmary and it made my head spin. In a panic I looked around for Maiko. I found her sitting close to me with a chakra leash holding her.

"Momma! You're alive!" She squealed in a high pitched tone. I just grunted in response.

"You're an Uchiha. Who are you?" said Itachi.

"Congratulations, Sherlock, you figured it out. As for who I am, you should know." I retorted sarcastically.

A concentrated look appeared on his face, hopefully pulling me from his memory.

BOOM, the base shook. "Art is a Bang, un!" I assumed from the verbal shout that Deidara had exploded something.

Maiko sat up straight, aware of who detonated an explosive. I heard another crash, but not an explosion. More like a broken vase.

"DEIDARA!" Someone yelled.

After that was said, Deidara came running into the room.

He stopped in front of Maiko and ran his hand down the side of her face. She blushed and giggled. A red head stormed in and the look of happiness drained from Deidara's face.

He took off.

"Dei! Help I'm stuck!", screamed Maiko.

Said blond ran back into the room and yelled at Itachi. "Release the leash, un!"

Itachi sighed and undid the jutsu causing Maiko to be scooped up and carried away. As they ran out of the room, the big blue shark walked in. I didn't like him that much, he drained my chakra yesterday evening. What an asshole?

He ripped off my IV and picked me up. "If you're just going to knock me out again, I'd prefer to be laying on the bed."

"Good morning. Welcome to the family." He said in a raspy morning voice. Itachi grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Since when am I an Akatsuki member? I thought there was only ten at a time." I stated, confused.

Itachi looked up at my face, and the big man put me down. Said Uchiha examined my face, I assumed he was done when a smirk appeared on his adorable face.

"Kurai. Where have you been?" Itachi said, still smirking, which was drool-inducing.

"I've been places. Seen a lot of people, killed a few, and last but not least kidnapped Maiko." I stated sarcastically. The shark chuckled, yawned, then walked out. I could hear Maiko's playful scream, but it sounded far away.

The red head had given up on threatening his "brat". That left the two Uchiha's in the infirmary alone.

Itachi's happy expression left his face and he cleared his throat. "Leader wants you and your friend in the meeting room to discuss some things."

With that, he led me to wherever we were going.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope that this was not a complete waste of your time, and I encourage you to continue on reading.

Check my profile for other good Naruto fanfictions.

Again please review with any and all feedback. Thank you! It's very much appreciated.

Deidaramaddie


	2. Chapter 2

I'm posting this chapter, later than I thought I would but that's okay, right? I get bored at night, this is what I do instead of sleeping, occasionally. This chapter is sorta short, it gives background on Maiko and Deidara's past. Again, please review. I enjoy reading them. They make my day. I ask you ignore any and all errors. Honestly, I don't want to reread this over and over. Kindle hates my fast typing skills and can't keep up. Oh well, enjoy if at all possible.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Chapter 2

**FIRST PERSON MAIKO**

I was riding on Deidara's back, down the long narrow hallway. I had no idea where in the world I was. I believe we were "running" from someone, but I think there wasn't ever an actual chase. Yet the adrenaline rush was incredible. Out of nowhere Deidara took a sharp curve into a dim lighted room. I assumed it was his room, but it's never good to assume anything.

"Welcome to my castle, un.", Deidara said, smirking.

His beautiful orbs of blue stared into me. I couldn't help but drool since Dei was so sexy. I hope he knew that already. I got off his comfy bed to examine my surroundings. On his main dresser I fiddled with some of his art that I loved so much. My colored clay was much cooler though. I, however, took the extra half hour to dye my mixture of clay and tnt. This usually gave me an advantage, being able to camouflage the birds into their surrounding or into a flock of real birds. Next I inspected his door, which really doesn't sound all that exciting. It was though, he had multiple pictures of me and him. Some were of us on our birds, or sitting under a tree kissing.

Memories flooded my mind, causing me to step back. Deidara was immediately at my side, one arm wrapped around my waist. Suddenly I felt a wetness on my face. I crinkled my nose in distaste. The silence of the room was driving me up a wall, so I casually interrupted it.

"Babe, didn't you ever get tired of caring about me? About wondering where I was, what I was doing. I mean, I never let you leave my mind, but you seem to have it all here. Why would you not move on?"

That was hard for me to say, but it's what I wanted to know. His face twisted up into deep thought. It was so cute but I had to hold back my urge to attack him so he could answer.

"I never wanted to give up on you. I remembered often how happy you made me. We were perfect together. That's the way it seemed. Yes, I do have everything I need here, but not everything I wanted. The only thing I really wanted was you, babe. " Deidara cooed.

That was the sweetest thing ever! He even forgot the normal "un", "hm", and "yeah" at the end of each sentence. I bit my lip, allowing tears to flood out of my eyes. I embraced him in a hug. A true, loving hug just like the good old days. Honestly, I could have stayed there forever.

"Maiko-kun, I wish to stay in this position, but Leader-sama calls us to his office, hmm." Dei interrupted our silence. I nodded and got onto his back, once again we went down the hallway.

Off to Leader's office, whoever that was. I wanted to ask who, but I decided to figure it out myself. The silence sure was awkward but it was okay since I got to look at the beautiful love of my life.

* * *

**FIRST PERSON KURAI**

I was sitting in a chair next to Itachi at this massive table, which looked like you could fit 20 people. That wasn't an exaggeration, either. It looked as if this room could have been built around the table. I mean, this thing was huge. Two people Sat at the head of the table. I figured one was the Leader of this originization,but assuming things just gets people in trouble. Itachi and I were further down the table which made me wonder if there were assigned seats or something like that. Other members slowing started to come in. A blue skinned man and a red head were talking to each other as they walked in.

"I do not agree. Purple is definitely not a manly color. Hidan looks like a fool." The blue man stated firmly.

"Once again, I disagree. Your point of Hidan looking like a fool is the only thing that is true. Purple is the color of many poisonous gases and liquids." The red head argued back.

The argument continued that way with nothing more than the fact that purple was either girly or manly. An irrelevant topic, if you ask me. It was quite interesting to listen to them bicker. It was sort of like a brotherly arguement. Who was I to talk though? I didn't have any siblings. Maiko did, though. Two actually,twins. She was a twin and then had an older brother. Her twin sister died. Really Maiko killed her for flirting with Deidara. That was a story to her to tell you though. Oddly, she was the next to appear with Deidara. The couple were silent which gave me a bad feeling. I shot up from my chair to inspect her and this somehow amused her. She erupted in giggles causing everyone to give us a stare.

She twitched harshly when Deidara elbowed her in the side. Maiko, acting like a child, pouted. I smacked the blonde lightly in the back of the head before I turned to take my seat. I noticed nine Akatsuki members were here, except for the now arriving silver haired man.

The blue one muttered, "Idiot with the girly eyes has now arrived. Late as usual."

I struggled to hold back laughter. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough. The insulted one began shouting.

"What's wrong with my eyes!? Look at Turkey over there. She has blue hair! " He pointed towards Maiko.

It was odd, he called her Turkey. "Where did Turkey come from, yeah?", Deidara interrogated.

Maiko's mouth made an "O" and her face looked like a light bulb had appeared above her head. "My hair, it's turquoise. Not blue, that's where Turkey comes from. As in turquoise. It suites me." Maiko answered for the silver haired man. He nodded, confirming her conclusion.

Maiko and Deidara took their seats next to the red head, which meant "Turkey" was right beside me. The leaderly figure cleared his voice from the end of the massive table. Oh dear, I didn't want a freaking speech.

"We have to negotiate what we are going to do with the girls. Obviously, Deidara has a connection with Maiko. We still have to include what is best for the Akatsuki though. Honestly, it wouldn't be that bad to have some other people around because you all bore me. That being said we have a decision to make. We have the space, and they do not just get to run off. So, we shall vote. Your choices are we keep them or kill them."

Maiko had her arm up as soon a he finished. Being impatient, she waved her arm around wildly. Causing her left sleeve to fall down her arm, revealing a tattoo. It was only her "Love" one though. Deidara had his eyes closed though, and no one else seemed to notice.

Leader didn't look like he was going to answer her, but the lady noticed and tapped his shoulder. He grunted and said, " Yes Maiko? " She slowly put her arm down, Maiko now had the attention of everyone.

She stuttered, "W-well, I th-think that Kurai and I should have a say in if we get to stay. I love Deidara, but I do have another house and an animal to take care of-"

Leader man put his hand up to silence her. Not even opening his eyes, he barked out orders,"If the girls stay, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan will escort them home to get their belongings. Now we must vote." Maiko looked happy she was taken into consideration. I couldn't care less. Death, sure. I didn't care. But if you touch Maiko with the wrong intentions, I can and will brutally murder you. He then told us we were dismissed, and they would vote what would be done with us.

As soon as we left that room, we were lost. I had no idea where we were. Better yet, I didn't even have a clue where anything was. Maiko skipped over to a long wall and sat down, and she motioned for me to come over there. With a grunt I got up and slowly made my way over there. Once I was seated to her right, she began petting my hair. As she pet me I purred since I knew she loved it. Maiko usually only talked when she had something important to say or if she was being talked to. I was taken aback when she began singing to me. It wasn't exactly words, just a tune. Her high voice was soothing and reminded me of my mother's. Maiko continued to sing and I put my head in her lap. Slowly I forgot our lives were being decided in the other room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Wanting natural sleep in my best friends arms.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"Pein-sama, yeah, they can't be that much trouble. I can take care of Maiko. I have before. Please don't make me lose her again." Deidara whined. The conversation had gotten nowhere. Kakuzu complained about additional fees and he made a great point with it. Others wanted the girls to stay. Everyone had voiced their opinions already, except for Konan and Zetsu. They were last, and would probably have the greatest impact. Konan casually opened her mouth.

"It would be nice to have another lady influence in this house. I am always out numbered, Pein-sama. We haven't exactly looked into them either. I'm sure they have a background we could go off of too."

Pein nodded at her. The girls were still waiting outside the room, but their chakra was now dormant.

"**I vote that I get to eat the one with Sharingan. **Please try to act a little bit nicer, I do agree though, the one with blue hair is quite annoying and seems like the chewy type. ** I am definitely getting some good eye candy either way. **So, we vote they live.** For now that is." **Zetsu voiced with both arguing halves.

The decision seemed to have been made. Majority voted they wanted them to stay. Pein had the final say though.

He cleared his throat to announce to his organization, "It seems that most of you either don't care or wouldn't mind if they stayed. Therefore we have come to the decision that Maiko and Kurai will stay. They will be given rooms. Maiko's adjacent to Deidara's and Sasori' s, and Kurai' s adjacent from Kisame' s and Itachi's. We will all get along, I will not accept a crying girl in my office. You will treat them with respect, and you will get to know them. Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan you will be taking the girls to get their things as soon as your ready. Konan, please go to my office and get the dog they brought with them. You are all dismissed."

With that said, Deidara was at ease instantly. Now all he had to do was make her feel welcome at the base. Soon, everything would be normal. Just with two extra girls. Everyone left the room, going in different directions. Itachi and Kisame were to take Kurai to her new room, and show her around the base. Deidara had his mind set on snuggling with his girl,but he had to show her around first, with his Danna that was.

* * *

**FIRST PERSON MAIKO**

I woke up to a wonderful face, Deidara. He had me in his arms, as he was walking me somewhere.

"Glad your awake, yeah. I have to show you your room and around the base, un.", Deidara cooed quietly.

I smiled up at him, happy to be in his arms. Without changing my expression, I had a panic attack on the inside. Kurai wasn't with me! What did they do to her!? Either I was being taken to the room I would sleep in until I died or my life had been saved. I noticed Dei had stopped walking, and my breathing was really uneven.

"What is it baby, yeah?", He asked with a concerned look.

"Mommy-I mean where is Kurai? Sorry I call her momma sometimes."

Deidara just smirked at me and continued walking. "She's being taken to her room too, yeah. I promise Kisame and Itachi will take good care of your Mommy, un." Deidara cooed at me. I noticed we weren't alone at that moment. I looked to my right and saw the red head. This scared the living daylight out of me.

"Oh Jashin! " I screamed. I literally fell out of Deidara's arms onto the cold floor. The red head just burst out in laughter, it was quite the show. Deidara picked me back up with ease, not yet questioning my outburst. "Really? Is my face that breath taking? I guess I don't get out much." He commented. "Sorry. It just didn't occur to me that we weren't alone.", I replied. "Keep walking brat.", The red head mused, and slapped Dei softly on the head.

When he slapped Dei, it caused Dei's head to collide with mine. Well, more like kiss me, full on the lips. My eyes were wide at first and so were his, but he shut his and leaned more into the kiss. Oddly, I did too, and I soon realized how much I missed this. Late night kissing in a tree, with no adult to tell you what to do. I was just going to have to settle for that short kiss for now. Even though my eyes were closed I could tell red head was getting annoyed. I pulled away from the kiss and spoke.

"Sorry, did you want a kiss too?"

He looked taken aback when I said that, but he quickly recovered and countered back, "No, brat, I do not want to get infected. Deidara is dirty and I would never stoop so low and kiss someone else's girl."

I just shrugged at him and stuck my tongue out at him. Deidara chuckled and continued down the hallway. He stopped in front of a closed door. Deidara cleared his throat to get my attention.

"This will be your room. It hasn't been used in a long time, hmm. My room is just a little ways down to the right, and Danna's is to your left. His workshop is down a little farther, un. Danna you can leave now."

I was set down in front of the door. The red head addressed as "danna" had already walked away so I took a step forward and opened the door. It opened slowly with a creak. The room was dark until Deidara walked in behind me and turned a lamp on. Then I could see that the walls were painted an off-white, just like Deidara's. The bed had no sheets or blankets on it, but I assumed it was packed away in some closet. Deidara had a smirk on his face when I turned around to look at him, and I could only guess what he was thinking.

"You have your own bathroom, un. Your bed sheets are in the closet, hmm. I can help you get your bed made or I can leave, yeah." Deidara explained.

I beamed at him with a wide smile. I walked over to the closet and grabbed the sheets and threw them at him enticing laughter from both him and myself.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all,I'd like to say I have not a clue why there are two lines before this author's note.

Anyways...chapter three was rewritten a few times so I hope you like it. Review after. Please. I beg you, no I'm just kidding. But wouldn't it be nice I'd you reviewed for me? Yes it would.

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto. It would probably suck if I did own it, with a lot of strange pairings and crap. But you probably don't care, so just read.

* * *

**First Person Kurai**

I felt something wet on my face. Good grief, I hope I wasn't crying. Without even opening my eyes I scanned my surroundings. Three beings were near me. Two very familiar chakra signals were in the bunch. I shifted and realized I was on a bed, but my head was laying in someone's lap. Last thing I remember is me laying on Maiko's lap, while she sang to me.

This was after we were kicked out of the meeting room while our lives were being decided. Confused about the bed part, I opened my eyes. To my delight I saw Kai and Maiko. Yet, we weren't alone. I had my head in Itachi's lap and I gladly noticed Itachi was missing his shirt which triggered drool. Maiko noticed right away and gave me an awkward hug while wiping the drool off my face.

Such a good girl.

"Momma! Yeah! You're finally up. We've been waiting for 3 hours. I figured this was your first good sleep, so that's why I didn't wake you. Itachi and Kisame , whoever he is, are going to show you to your room. So I'll let them brief you on that. Leader man and his girly friend brought Kai in here. Enough of my talking! I'm going to go make love to my babe!" She grinned at me before skipping out of the room.

I smiled back at her, but then see mouthed something at me which made me frown in thought. Then I noticed she repeated her last sentence of her statement.

Maiko yelped, and darted out of the room since I had gotten up. I began cracking every possible place that needed popped. This consisted of fingers, wrists, ankles, toes, back, and neck. It felt so good. When I turned around Itachi was staring straight at me with sleepy eyes. His perfect abs were taunting me. I really, really, really wanted to feel them.

Wow, that sounded perverted.

I noticed I still had my very fashionable black cloak on. I picked out the black part of it out, but when Maiko came along she wanted a red belt. Sadly, I gave in to her whining. The belt was okay, it's not like I didn't like the color red. I love it! My shirt was red, my sharingan was red, my piercings were half red. I quickly slipped out of my cloak and threw it at Itachi.

Who very skillfully caught it. "And I want your cloak because?",said the sleepy Uchiha.

"You want my cloak because I don't have a room yet."

"Hn." Itachi replied and he stretched. Making his perfect abs available to my eyes even more. I stared for awhile.

I shook myself out of my daze and announced, "Now that I'm up, why don't we go get "Kisame"? Then you two can show me around the base and to my room." As soon as I finished my statement there was a knock on the door. Itachi got up, this being his room, and answered it with "Hn.".

Some red head, girly looking man, was at the door, wide eyed and furious.

"Your little friend has locked herself in a room with my brat. Unless you can coax her out of this, she will pay for a new door." The man I would soon now as Sasori demanded.

I frowned because, of course this is exactly what Maiko would do. One day, one day of Maiko being mature would be enough for me.

I walked out of Itachi's room and walked to the left.

The red head called to me. "Its the other way to her room."

I just turned around, fuming with with anger. "Maiko! Unlock the damn door now! If you do not I will personally punish you with full force." I yelled down the hallway.

I heard her girlish scream and then saw a door fly open. Immediately, Deidara , shirtless, was running away with Maiko on his back. Knowing I was already behind, I let my chakra push me down the hallway. With this advantage, I quickly caught up to Deidara. Maiko's eyes got big when she saw me, sort of like a cowardly smile and an evil smirk. It was quite confusing.

"Maiko! Brat! Get to my room now!" yelled Sasori from behind. Deidara skidded to a stop, almost hitting a wall. I took this chance to snatch Maiko.

Mission successful. I now had a squirming Maiko. When I had caught her we were in what looked like a living room. Four beings were in there, staring plainly at me and my gagged friend.

I held back laughter while pulling her, more like dragging her behind a wall. Where we could not be seen. After we were far enough down the hall I let go of her, but didn't take an eye off of her.

I slowly backed away from Maiko and walked straight into the living room. I took another glance back at Maiko before giving her an evil smirk and saying in a hushed voice, "Pst, lollipop boy-" I had the attention of the man wearing the Orange swirled mask ,"Yes you. Come here, and scare Maiko. Or tickle her until she can't breath."

He casually skipped over to me and yelled,"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will do as Kurai-chan say!"

I motioned him down towards Maiko, and when see saw me and my partner in crime she began shaking her head extremely fast. She whined loudly, it was clear through her makeshift sock gag. I pounced on her, and unzipped her cloak so we had access to her stomach. Her fashion sense was very flashy and showy, she only wore a blue mesh top with a black sports bra underneath. Not to even begin on saying how ridiculously tight and lacking in length her black shorts were, and the only thing under that was more fish netting crap. One look at her and you might mistake her as a prostitute. At least her boots came up to her knee.

Maiko fidgeted and squirmed making it hard for me to keep her still. She was trying to wiggle free of my grasp and get away from Tobi. He was right behind me and he reached out and tickled Maiko. She began laughing loud. Twisting and squirming to get away from me and Tobi. She stuttered out, "St-stop! St-st-stop it, th-that tickles! H-help! D-Dei!" No one was coming to the rescue. This was Maiko's punishment for locking herself in a room with Deidara.

Maiko's laughing grew louder and louder. It was almost too loud to be near her. Tobi just continued tickling her, laughing along with her. I was having fun as well. Maiko's grin was huge, and it made me smirk a little too.

I don't remember how long we continued to tickle her, but it seemed like an extremely long time. Soon enough Tobi and I had Maiko gasping for air, and begging for us to stop.

"Please! I beg you! STOP!" Maiko continuously asked. With each plea I would only tickle harder. I guess it got to the point where it was too much, and others had taken notice. Others like Red-head girly boy, and Leader. I didn't know their names, which was pathetic to me.

As soon as Tobi saw Leader he jumped up and explained,"It was Kurai' s orders. Tobi was only doing as he was told! Tobi had fun making Maiko laugh."

The pierced one held up a hand and spoke,"Tobi I know this isn't your fault, but you helped with this ruckus. Sasori told me that Maiko was already in trouble. I am confused on if this is punishment or just for fun."

So girly looking guy was Sasori. My eyes widened as I remembered his name, Akasuna No Sasori, Sasori of the Red Sand. The highly feared puppeteer.

"Tchhh, that girly looking man is Sasori!? How is that even possible?! Everyone feared you." I piped out. I only got a glare from the leaderly figure. I continued with seriousness,"This was punishment. I could never bring myself to hit Maiko in anyway. Unless she acts like an idiot without a brain. Then if we have no more trouble here, I'll have her start on dinner right away-"

"Maiko has not been punished by my standards. Deidara and Maiko will be cleaning. That is a proper punishment, do you agree Pein?", Sasori butted in. Leader was Pein. Huh, I guess that works. Pein didn't really respond, he just sort of left. Sasori sighed and grabbed onto Maiko's oversized braided bun, that sat directly on the top of her head. He began pulling her down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

"Excuse me, but I believe you have something of mine."

"And what would that be?"

"That is Maiko. Now I will just take her back, and dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Punishment is needed for causing such a disturbance."

"I'm sorry, did we stumble upon a monastery? If so, aren't monks supposed to be silenced?"

"No, you idiot. You're in the Akatsuki' s base. I'm afraid silence has no meaning here, that is every since we "adopted" Deidara and Hidan. Go back to your business or start dinner yourself. I'll take care of Brat Number Two."

Maiko gasped when she heard Sasori call me an idiot. She knew that I wasn't going to let that fly. I was so tempted to punch him in the face, but Maiko shook her head at me. Telling me to be smart and let her fulfill her punishment. Instead of starting a well deserved fight, I just scoffed and watch Maiko go down the hallway. My possession disappeared into a room, and it worried me to no end. I couldn't see or hear her. I could only sense her chakra, her calm chakra.

Part of me wanted to go down that hallway and listen at the door, the other half of me said to stay calm and start dinner. I wasn't even good at cooking! That was Maiko's thing. I could only make a decent ramen. Only enough for myself though.

I shook myself out of my dazed state and waltzed into the occupied living room. Maybe I could take this chance to figure out who all of the Akatsuki was. The living room was huge. With four large couches, massive fire place, and the biggest flat screen television I had ever seen. It didn't take long for someone to notice my presence in the room. A tan man grunted at me, and kicked a blue one in the chest. The blue one was sleeping, but now he was fully awake.

"Hey Kurai. Need anything?",The large blue one said in a raspy voice.

"Uhm, not really. Well maybe you could help me get to know everyone here?" I really wasn't asking. I wanted to know, but I figured Maiko would say be polite and ask for things that I would usually demand.

The big blue one grinned back at me before saying,"Well, for starters I'm Kisame, owner of the sword Samehada. I'm from Kiri, and I'm partnered with Mister antisocial Uchiha." He finished off with a little smirk. Knowing I knew the name of the very antisocial Uchiha. I was shocked to hear he was from Kiri. I had lived there for about 7 years, yet I knew nothing of him besides his status with Itachi.

The very tanned masked man on the couch beside him stated firmly, "I'm Kakuzu. Accountant for the Akatsuki. Partners with the bastard Hidan." I snickered, I knew Kisame and Itachi were good partners. I didn't know everyone didn't find their partners as friends.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKUZU! YOU'RE THE HEATHEN BASTARD THAT DOESN'T WORSHIP JASHIN!" yelled someone from down the hallway.

Kisame snickered and continued."That was Hidan. As you can tell he is the angry Jashinist. If you run into him he has sliver hair and magenta eyes. I know you know Itachi, but who else have you gotten to know?"

"I know name's of others. Like Pein, Tobi, and Sasori. I know the basics of some of Akatsuki's criminal background. That leads me nowhere." I paused to think for a second before continuing on."I want to know more about who Deidara is."

"Deidara is the youngest of us all, he's 19. He has an odd verbal tick, 'Un, hm, and yeah'. His partner is Sasori, and they argue over art all the time. Deidara thinks art is a bang, or whatever. I tend to tune out their continuous never-ending arguments. Following with his point of view of art, he makes these creepy little explosive birds and bugs. Which are very helpful in battle, and if you want to wake everyone up. That's about all I know about him." Kisame summed up.

"Thank you. Maiko has taken a liking to him, so I figured I should know who he really is. Since I'm part if this group now, you mind telling me who is my higher up?"I asked,without really making it a question.

"Pein is the leader. He is the ginger with all the piercings. His partner is Konan, she has blueish, purpley hair. It's more purpley than blue, nothing like your friend's. They aren't a couple so don't imply that to either of the leaders.",Kisame paused when there was a loudish scream from down the hallway.

"Shit. Sorry Kisame, that sounded like Maiko. Gotta go.", I said before rushing out of the room, and down the hallway.

* * *

Maiko was stepping out of Sasori' s room when I made it far enough down the hallway. Her face was crimson red from blushing. I ran faster to catch up to her. When I got there I scanned her for injuries that could have been dished out from behind the closed door.

She giggled and said,"Momma, I'm fine. I was just lectured and tickled a little more. I screamed because Deidara stepped on my damned foot. Oh,and Sasori wanted me to tell you that I'm on probation. Whatever that means, he followed that with something about "no Dei", but I wasn't paying any attention."

When she finished her face twisted up into her odd looking smirk. I laughed a little and threw an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her. Maiko was a smart girl, but she didn't have it all figured out yet.

Maiko walked to a door and opened it up. She stepped inside, I was hesitant to go in because I wasn't sure who's room she went into.

"Come in, silly. You wanna see my room don't you?" Maiko said from inside the room.

"Yeah, whatever." was my reply before I walked in the room. It wasn't that bad actually. The walls were painted, and she had a large bed. The room had a three lamps. Two were on, and the third was being turned on.

"Momma? Where is Kai?" Maiko asked after turning on the lamp.

"Uhmmm. Well, damn."I said seriously. Thinking back, he was with me in Itachi's room. I had left there maybe three hours ago. "Maiko, I think I left him in Itachi's room. Would you like to come and get him with me?", I asked her.

"Yeah! Adventure!" She yelled before leaving the room. I grabbed the bridge of my nose, her simplicity was out the door before I even turned around. I didn't see the rush, yes this was my baby, but I did not believe Itachi would hurt him in any way.

"Come on. Don't be slow.", Maiko piped at me while she reached Itachi's door. I jogged to get to the door with her. Itachi had just opened it as I arrived. He didn't say anything, Kai just ran up to me like the good boy he was. He was so fluffy, I loved him so much.

"Thank you Itachi for keeping my baby safe-", I started but was rudely interrupted with a cloak thrown in my face. "-Oh, Kay. And this was for what?" I finished.

"You're welcome and you left your cloak with me too. I'm not a babysitter nor am I a coat closet." He said very seriously and slammed the door in my face.

"Well then." Maiko said.

I pulled my cloak back over my plain outfit, this base was like an icebox, and I usually love iceboxes. Maiko, however, did not. She appreciated the heat, and I could tell that she was not liking this temperature. I shivered and walked back towards Maiko's room.

We arrived in her decent sized room, and I flopped on top of her bed. Finding it to be extremely soft. Kai followed me and jumped up too. Maiko giggled and announced she had to "use the potty" and she opened a door, revealing a closet. I snickered, but I only received a tounge back. She walked over to the second door against the wall and opened that, this time revealing a bathroom.

Kai hopped off the big bed and proceeded to examine the room. Sniffing along the walls, and rubbing his muzzle on dressers he passed. Pleased in himself he found a spot at the foot of the bed and plopped down.

Maiko came out of the bathroom smirking as if she had won a prize.

"Did you take a happy pill in there?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, did you find a panda?" I questioned again. Thinking of her favorite animal.

"Not even close. I found a door leading into another room."

My mouth made an "o" shape, but why was she so happy about a room? "Uhm, Maiko what's so special about a room?"

"It's yours."

"How did you figure it was mine?"

"Stop questioning me! Oh, and there is a letter on the bed titled to the likes of you." She said with a little attitude in her voice.

"Don't talk to me that way Brat. Show me this letter."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked over to the bed and grabbed my hand pulling me up. Maiko then continued to pull me into this mysterious room. We entered through the bathroom. A lamp was on, I assumed from Maiko's previous adventure. Illuminating a letter addressed to me, and a small plate of Dango.

Quickly I snatched up the letter, and a piece of the Dango. Sliding one of the cake balls into my mouth. The letter's front had my name written in a very fancy style. With even more curiosity I tore open the letter.

"_Dear Kurai,_

_I write this letter to you thinking there is no better way to tell you this. I guess I thought you would know this eventually. We are both one of the few Uchiha's remaining. Read that again if you don't believe me. I'll explain further down in the letter, but I need you to take this all as reality because it is true._

_Our clan is nearly non-existent. The reason for that is me. I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice, the ANBU made me. Well really Danzou and the other Elders. Kurai, I didn't have a choice. I did it to protect Sasuke, they told me that if I did not do this task someone else would do so. And there wouldn't be a me or Sasuke today if I didn't._

_Sasuke doesn't know this, he is angry with me and plans to kill me. I hope you understand as Sasuke has yet to understand. Come see me if you do not, but please do not bring this up around the others._

_You reading this letter means you have stumbled upon your new room. Enjoy it, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan will be taking you and your friend to get your belongings in the morning._

_Uchiha Itachi"_

It was hard to believe. I was sort of angry at first, but I had killed my Father. So it wasn't like killing family was new to me. Now I was just astonished and shocked. If my father hadn't taken me away from Konoha, I'd be dead. Along with my clan. Itachi wouldn't have even thought a second thought about killing me. One slice to the throat and I'd be gone for good. One slice to the throat and Maiko would still be wondering the streets of Iwa, alone.

I shed a single tear because I felt really glad. My dad saved me. In reality, I never knew before now. I just killed him, but he saved me in the end. Maiko had her arms wrapped around me, knowing I needed it.

Wanting to change the subject,"Why don't we go see what we can make for dinner?"

"Sure!" Maiko squealed. I giggled slightly at her and we walked out of my room. Walking down the long hallway we were quiet. The only sound was Maiko's humming. We walked into the living room, which was still being occupied by Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Kisame, the kitchen is where?"

"To your right.",He responded without looking my way.

I walked to my right, as told. We found ourselves in the massive kitchen. Maiko was at awe. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes lit up like stars. I walked over to the fridge, searching was ingredients for a large family style dinner.

I found tuna, beef, assorted fruits and vegetables, dango, and an assorted variety of drinks. "So what if we make a large meatloaf, a tuna salad, and a fruit salad. Make some new dango for desert?" I asked. She nodded back at me. I grabbed the food needed, and we began making this over sized meal.

Maiko searched through cabinets looking for a pan for the meatloaf. When she found one if was really dusty. I rinsed it for her, so she could pour the uncooked meat into it. We popped that into the oven and got started on the other dishes. Maiko working on the Tuna salad, and myself working on the fruit salad.

Soon things started smelling good and we had people popping up in the Kitchen. They took seats at the large table in the Kitchen. The meatloaf was cooked and Maiko grabbed it from the oven, setting it out to cool. I opened a cabinet above me. In my luck I saw the plates, I internally had a celebration and on the outside I calmly grabbed 12 and set them down on the counter. Maiko grabbed them and set the table neatly.

I turned around from the counter,and our little group turned into more of a crowd. All 10 members were present. I smiled at everyone and took drink orders. I had 12 cups full of various things. Dinner was completely done and ready to be eaten. I took an empty seat next to Itachi and acrossed from Maiko. She had a big grin on her face, one I hadn't seen in quite a while.

* * *

So there you have it ladies and Gents. My editor said, "My Jashin, I fucking loved this." So y'all better review or I will not continue to be nice and just give you new chapter because I feel like it. So I'm going to be mean and say that I need 3 reviews before there will be a new chapter. Ahem, number 4.

Anyways...if you've been reading this from the beginning, which I hope you have you may know that chapter one was shit. I mean I know that it was clearly unbetaed. So maybe I'll go back and beg my editor to fix that shit. Then you can get the well deserved redited chapter 1 and a possible chapter 4.

Sowwy, I may be a little hyper. Yeah! /clears throat/ Sorry for the ranting, I really appreciate you reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm very sorry thay this chapter took a while to be made and edited. I believe that it is a good one, school has started so I will try to find time to write.**

**Once again, I do not own Naruto. I do own an Akatsuki necklace though. :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

**FIRST PERSON MAIKO**

I washed dishes with Sasori, I mean Sori-Danna, which I had come to calling him since he told me I could call him that!

Washing dishes wasn't bad, they just had to be washed right. Sori-Danna didn't even eat, so it was extremely sweet that he helped. Deidara decided to be an A-class bastard and push his chore onto me. He could be a shitty boyfriend sometimes, especially when he left me.

Dinner was really good. It was nice having more than one other person to eat with, even if they are total slobs and have bottomless pits as stomachs. Thank Jashin we made enough food.

I caught Sori-Danna sneaking glances up at me every so often. Well, more like I'd glance at him then he'd sense it. His face was so cute! No! Not cute! His face was smooth looking. I seriously wanted to caress his face…not in a weird way, just to see how smooth it really was.

Kurai was currently chatting it up with the rest of Akatsuki in the living room. We had learned everyone's names at dinner. Which made it a lot easier to talk to them. We also figured out who was partnered with who.

Konan and Pein, Pein being the leader and Konan being his faithful follower (I think they like each other).

Zetsu and Tobi, Tobi is so funny and has an amazing personality. Zetsu sort of scared me though...especially since he told us he ate people.

Kakuzu and Hidan, they sort of had a love/hate relationship. I liked Hidan because he worships Jashin. Kakuzu seemed to be sort of a bore.

Itachi and Kisame, well, Itachi was quiet and didn't say much and Kisame was blue. That was the best thing about Kisame, his blueness made him awesome. I silently wondered if he was a shark, the resemblance was uncanny.

Last but not least, Sori-Danna and Deidara. I knew just about everything about Deidara already, so nothing new there. Sori-Danna, however, was really mysterious and had a deadly aura.

"Maiko, I think that plate was clean the second time you scrubbed it." Sori-Danna said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down and remembered I was holding a plate.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

I handed him the last plate and we were done. I drained the water in the sink before I headed out the the living room. Basically everyone was sitting on the couch, everyone except Kurai. She was sitting on the coffee table in the middle of everyone. I decided this is where I pounce. I ran a little, then I jumped. Landing on a very confused Hidan.

"Shit! Sorry, Hidan! I was going for Kurai, but I missed." I apologized quickly since all eyes were now on me.

"It's okay, Turkey. Just get off of me before your boyfriend, or possibly /girl/friend, gets pissed and has an aneurysm." was his cool reply.

The room continued on having whatever conversation they were having with Kurai...except for Dei blew a gasket and screamed.

"What did you say, little bastard, un?! How do I resemble a girl, yeah!? YOU ZOMBIE-BASTARD-THING!"

Everyone began saying that he actually did resemble a girl pretty well. A flat chested girl, Hidan added. I wasn't sure if I should go to defend him or not, since he was being an Asshole to me. Keeping quiet didn't mean I took a side, so I looked around the room and remanded silent.

"Maiko, un! You're not going to defend me, hmm?" Deidara questioned.

He had gotten everyone's attention, leaving all eyes on me /again/.

"W-well, Dei...I…uh.-"

Kurai rolled her eyes, telling me to get on with it. I figured saying it really fast would make it sound better,

"Ididn'tdefendyou'causeyou'rebeingamajorbastard."

Everyone's jaw went slack. Kurai just burst with laughter, understanding every word I slurred. As she wiped away tears from laughing so hard, Deidara opened his mouth to speak only to have Sori-Danna shut it.

"Maiko said you were being n asshole to her. That sounds like you're being a bad boyfriend /and/ it sounds like you disobeyed Pein by not making her feel at home and making her upset.", Sori-Danna explained.

Kurai shot to her feet and sped across the room to Deidara, as she grabbed his top knot she spoke.

"If I ever hear that you made Maiko upset again, you will have less hair than Sasori and "Asshole" written across your face."

Everyone's mouths were agape, I guess they thought Kurai was harmless. No, not even close. She's like your death sentence handed to you on a silver platter. She means business.

* * *

We all talked for awhile, but Deidara started by apologizing. Which was awkward because he called me "Baby, un" in front of everyone. Pein cleared up the awkwardness by asking about Kurai' s strengths and my strengths.

Kurai didn't really respond at first, she looked at me and I nodded. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Maiko and I have a combined Jutsu that would most likely to surprise you. Is there somewhere for us to demonstrate?"

Deidara looked at me from across the room, I gave him a smirk. He didn't know everything about me. Didn't he expect changes? I was kidnapped by this woman and she taught me well. Better than any of my .

Pein nodded to answer Kurai, standing up and leading us to an unknown destination. I walked closely behind Kurai, holding her hand that was behind her back.

Turns out our destination is a big, roofless training area. It was epic. I'd never seen anything like this before. This was going to be fun.

"Show us what your combined technique is. I'm not sure if you'll surprise me, though. I have the best men." Pein bragged.

Kurai scoffed at the leader, and got into a battle position before popping her neck. I took my spot beside her, preparing to surprise the well known Akatsuki.

Kurai flew through her hand seals. Faster than I could ever hope too. She then shouted "Fire Ninpou Fire Run!"

Fire ran across the floor, swirling in all directions. It engulfed the majority of the training arena. I didn't have time to compliment her talent. I needed to start my half.

I went through my own set of seals, at a slightly slower speed. Then shouting at the same loudness, "Wind Ninpou Hair Wind!"

The fire was no longer on the floor, it swirled up into a tornado. Causing damage to the already burnt floors. The tornado didn't last long. Kisame stepped up and vomitted up an ocean. This scared the shit out of me, I couldn't swim.

I started screaming when the water got up to my knees. No one else was in a panicked state. The water kept rising, trying to actually put out the entire tornado. I saw Deidara reach into his clay bag. Next thing I knew, I'm no longer wading in water.

"Kurai-chan may have taught you Ninpou, but I guess she never got around to teaching you how to swim, hmmm?", Deidara said with a wiggle of the eyebrow. I could only laugh at that, so I wrapped my arm around his waist. The wind from being on his bird was incredible. The view was framable, the sunset made it feel like a dream.

I wanted to fly with him forever. I knew that wasn't what the outcome would be.

"Maiko, un, the water is gone now, yeah. " He whispered in my ear before we made our descent. Kurai's face was enraged, as soon as it came into view.

"Maiko, you better not fly off again without giving a warning! It scares me." Kurai shouted.

"Sorry Momma. I won't do it ever again." I said in a bored tone.

She took me from Deidara and dragged me over to Pein. He was talking to Konan like that wouldn't make people question if they were a couple.

"Shocked?" Kurai questioned.

"Not really. I would expect that from a criminal of your class." Pein retorted.

Kurai gave him a deadpanned stare then she turned around on her heel, causing her waist long black hair to fan out. Her braided red bangs lifted up a little too.

She tugged on my arm and dragged me over to the others. We passed Dei and I grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him along with me. Kurai let go when we reached the living room.

"Deidara, you're not allowed in Maiko's room at night-" She started, but I cut her off.

"I'm not five, you know."

"Maiko, don't give attitude. I don't care how old you are either. I own you, so get over it. Whatever I say goes.",Kurai fired back with a little bite in her words.

Deidara spoke out next, " Kurai-Chan, if you wouldn't mind I would like to hang out with her tonight. But I promise to leave whenever you say."

He said that with so much seriousness it brought me to tears. Kurai sort of ruined the moment when she, once again, fired back. "Deidara, I don't know if you're just trying to make up for your mistake earlier or if you actually are being serious. That doesn't change anything though, it's getting late and I'd prefer not to be a grandmother for another five or six years. You two can hang out in the living room."

She just walked away after that. I gave Deidara puppy eyes and he scooped me up.

He then said, "She didn't say anything about not hanging out in my room, yeah."

I giggled and he carried me off to his room. I wondered what my punishment would be if Kurai found out. I shook the thought from my mind and focused on my boy. He kicked open his bedroom door, and tossed me onto his bed.

Deidara shut the door and walked over to the bed. He said in sort of a hushed tone, "I'd prefer not to wait, yeah. How about you, baby, hmm?"

"I could wait a few years..." I responded.

"Why would you want to wait, un?"

"You may be nineteen, but I'm two years younger. And Kurai, she shouldn't be an aunt or grandmother yet. She's only twenty. I-I don't know yet, okay? Maybe we should listen to her."

Deidara bit his lip, and it made me want to attack him with love. Instead I just pulled him closer.

"Maiko un, you're killing me. Make a decision before I do, yeah."

I kissed his forehead and sighed. "Maybe later. Not now."

He nodded and kissed me on the lips. Something about this kiss told me he understood and was actually on the same page.

* * *

After I left the lovers, I went back to find Itachi. We needed to talk about his note. I had to find out the truth, because I wasn't sure if I actually knew the truth. I can remember him playing with his new born brother and I had watched him teach baby Sasuke to walk.

I also remember the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I remember my mom being well then. She told me to be brave. She picked me up and whispered to me, "Hokage-San will the village. Itachi-kun will protect you. Always."

That day, Sasuke was born. I had only seen Itachi in the morning, we were playing on the rocks by the river. He left when Fugaku came and told him to meet "The newest Uchiha, Itachi."

From all my memories I can't think of one moment where he wanted to go back on his family but then again I left Konoha when I was ten.

I found him talking with Kisame. "Itachi, we need to talk. Hey Kisame!"

"Hello Kurai-Chan-" Kisame started.

"No honorifics, please, Kisame. Itachi now." I interrupted and grabbed Itachi's arm before I left the training area once again. Kisame chuckled at Itachi's befuddled look. I rolled my eyes and led him down a hallway, one I hadn't ventured into yet. Oh well.

"May I ask why we are headed down this way?", Itachi questioned.

"Because I decided I wanted to go this way." I snapped back.

I should have turned down the other hallway and we should've gone into his room, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Maiko making out with Deidara. Once I was satisfied with the distance I went into a room. It was empty and dark. Itachi seemed to know this room, and walked over to lamp to turn it on.

He turned on the lamp, now the room was visible. It was staged just like my bedroom at home. The bed in the middle of the room, with a side table on each side, and a big dresser and vanity.

"What is this room? The love suite?" I asked sarcastically. Itachi just plopped onto the bed and gestured for me to come sit with him. I felt my heart skip a beat. Itachi Sexy Uchiha was asking me to sit next to him.

No biggy right?

"The letter was all facts. Do you want the details too?" He interrupted my thoughts. His voice was so silky, it made the hair on my neck stand up.

I searched for words, "Uh...I-I would like the details...up until the gruesome part."

I really didn't want to be alone with him for too long, so I hoped he was a fast talker. He leaned against the head board and began the story,

"You know that the Uchihas were never really respected, right The second Hokage didn't like us at all. You left right after the third Hokage came back into office. Danzou was part of the group of elders that believed that the Uchihas were going to start a coup' detat. Which was true, we were planning a rebellion against the Hokage and village. -" He stopped and exhaled, almost as if this was the hard part to tell. " My parents wanted me to work as a spy for the Uchiha, I was in the ANBU at this time. I worked as a spy for them and for the ANBU. I was basically a double agent. Danzou and the elders tried to get the Hokage to agree with them. They wanted someone to get rid of the Uchiha. They thought why not make it seem like one of their own turned against them. Eventually The Third agreed and I was called upon and I had my orders."

I was sort of drifting off. His voice lulled me to sleep. I nodded to tell him I heard. Then the weight in the bed shifted, he was standing. I wondered if he was going to say something or if he was just going to leave me.

"Would you prefer to sleep in here, or should I lead you back to your room." Itachi suddenly said.

I grunted, lifted up my arms and mumbled, "Carry me, Itachi-kun." I hoped that the endearment would have an impact on if he would carry me or not. Otherwise it would be a total waste.

Itachi easily lifted me into his arms, I rested my head on his shoulder and draped my arms around his neck. His chakra was calm, until I turned my head the other way. It flared, I internally snickered. Itachi seemed a little on edge.

We passed the training area, and I heard Hidan comment, "Looks like Itachi has a soft spot for other Uchiha." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Which startled my transportation. I fake snored to make up for it. I wasn't fooling anyone though.

I was put down almost immediately.

"Oh come on! I just want to be carried. I'm not that heavy." I whined and crossed my arms across my chest. "Fine then. I'll find another ninja to carry me. KISAME!" I might as well make some friends while being here.

Kisame was directly behind Hidan, and I guess he heard the conversation because I was picked up with out a hesitation. I hadn't really realized he was that tall until now. I could see over Itachi's head. I stuck my tounge out at him, and nuzzled my head into Kisame' s shoulder.

We walked, well Kisame walked, down the long hallway leading back to the living area. I heard no signs of Maiko in the vicinity of the living room. Out of curiosity I lifted my head.

No one.

She had to break the rules, didn't she? Maybe Deidara was turning my good baby into a rotten tomato. I hate overripe tomatoes. I contemplated asking to be put down to go find her or just let it slide and consider the thought of being an aunt-grandma-thing. Nope, I hate kids.

"Kisame please put me down. I have another blue creature to strangle." I asked in the sweetest of tones.

He set me down and walked over to the couch to sit. I walked down the hallway and threw open Maiko's bedroom door. No one was in there. I checked the bathroom. Empty. Last place to check: The Boyfriend's Room.

I crept up on the room, hoping for an element of surprise. Then, BAM! I opened the door to see...

Deidara brushing Maiko's hair. Total waste of silence. Maiko waved and Deidara nodded in my direction.

"I thought I said to hang out in the living room." I questioned.

"Well you did, un. You also said not to be in Maiko-kun' s room, hmm. We aren't." Deidara countered. I saw Maiko bite her lip. Deidara was speaking out against me which was not very smart.

"Listen, Deidara, don't play around my rules. Don't bend them. Maiko is mine. You have yet to bargain for her.",\ I poked him in the forehead to punctuate each sentence.

I reached out to Maiko. Obediently, she gave me her hand and let me take her back to her room. She staked silent as I undid her bed. I threw her pack at her.

"At least try to follow my rules, Maiko. Good night." I spit out before heading into my room. I opened my door, and I found Kai laying by my bed. He trotted over to me and licked my hands. He fixed my mood. I found my own bag in the corner, with another note placed on top. I rolled my eyes, why did I keep getting letters. It's like some sappy romance story. The handwriting was not different from the first. I wonder what Itachi had to say now.

"_Dear Kurai,_

_I'm writing to you again because I feel this is easier than verbal communication. I sat this in your room when you were off yelling at your friend again. She seems to much more trouble than she is worth. I should get to the point._

_You called me Itachi-Kun, after the fact you told Kisame no terms of endearment. Either you really wanted to be carried or you have taken a liking to certain people. By people I mean me. What are you trying to tell me?_

_I carried you down the hallway, but it turns out you weren't that tired. When you moved I got worried that I had woken you. Nothing else than that. I like being friend with you. I have to focus on my work though. You may be the closest Uchiha to me know, but I'm good with just being relatives. Nothing more._

_I don't know your thoughts on this. I can't jump to conclusions and think you have a crush. That would be childish. Please forgive me if I am incorrect. Don't hide if I'm right._

_Good Night,_

_Itachi-Kun"_

Why did he have to be so damn right about everything? I'd like to see him be wrong for once. I had only used endearment to persuade him to carry me. Though...I do sort of like him. At least he didn't say something cheesy like "Let's remake the clan." I would have fainted or had a heart attack.

Why the hell does he think I would hide? Does he assume I'm a coward? This boy was not afraid to speak his mind. I'm not hiding emotions, I'm just protecting them from my nightmares. If I may quote him "Nothing More." CHEESY!

What was I to tell him? I had two choices, tell him I accept his apology or I go to him right now and speak my mind. The latter wouldn't be so bad, I was leaving in the morning.

Or I could stay silent and pretend I didn't even read the letter. That sounds like my best option.

I heard Maiko walk into the bathroom, I contemplated whether or not to tell her. She was the one with the odd relationship. Maybe I could just let her in on the situation, or I could ask for advice. I threw the letter on my night stand and opened up my pack. I folded my cloak up and took off my shirt. I slept in a tank top and my ninja pants. My pj's were not complicated. Unlike my love life.

I opened my door into the bathroom, Maiko was brushing her teeth. She scooted over to make room for me. I got out my toothbrush and put the perfect amount of toothpaste on it. I sat down my brush in the counter. I had to tell Maiko.

"Maiko, Itachi wrote me another letter. I don't know what to do now." I said to her. She sat down her brush too, and nodded.

"Can I see it?" She asked. I nodded to her and walked into my room. She followed me. I gave her the letter and she read over it. Her long turquoise hair was down, stopping just at her thighs. She was wearing her usual mesh top, but she had sweat pants on instead of her shorts. Suddenly, Maiko spoke.

"If you like him, he'll never know unless you say something. Really, it's your choice. If you don't like him, then go give back this letter and tell him that you forgive him. Either way you can't just stay quiet. You don't have to go to him right away, but if you don't by the time we get back, I will. "

She made a lot of sense when it came to love. Maiko was good at giving out advice, but she also needed someone to her advice some times.

"You're right. I do sort of like him, but I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it some more. Oh, and put a shirt on. There are nine men here Maiko."

Maiko gave me back the letter as she blushed. She said good night and walked back to her bedroom. I was not tired, it was quarter 'til ten. Kai whined, and I thought he must be hungry or have to go out. I turned off my lamp and walked out of my room. Kai and I walked down the hallway to Itachi's room. I could see he was up, a light was on. I softly knocked on the door and almost immediately the door was opened for me.

He was shirtless and his hair was wet. Drool slipped from the corner of my mouth. Quickly, I wiped it away and announced my predicament. "My dog needs to go out, and get something to eat. Could you direct me which way to outside?"

He put his hand out and I gave him mine. Blushing, we went down the hallway. We stopped in the kitchen and I grabbed left-overs and put them in a bowl. I set it down in front of my Labrador and he munched away. Itachi didn't say anything. I stayed silent too. Kai barked, he was done and happy. I set the bowl in the sink and gave Itachi my hand again. We walked through the living room.

Itachi slid open a door I hadn't noticed before. This led us outside. It felt amazing outside, summer was turning into fall, September wasn't all that far away. Kai ran out into the area outside. There were big trees everywhere. I heard the sound of water, some clouds moved away from the moon. The moon light revealed a little river running through the yard. A silent breeze hit my bare arms. Causing me to shiver, I then noticed I still was hold Itachi's hand.

I pulled my hand away and said, " Thank you for leading me out here. Directions would have been just as fine."

"I could never have let a woman like you go outside at night alone. Or even around the Akatsuki base." Itachi quickly responded.

I felt heat creep up my neck, it was dark so he couldn't see my blush. Kai trotted back up to me and Itachi. Wiggling his tail happily, Itachi took up my hand and led me back to my room. Kai trailed directly behind us. He stopped when we reached my door. Itachi opened it up for me, walked in like he owned the place, and turned on a lamp.

I swallowed loudly, now would be just as good time to spill than any.

"Itachi, my mom always told me if I was scared that you would protect me. I never really understood, but I believed her. Somehow I think she was right."

He looked up at me, to my door, then back at me.

"If she was correct it was because she hung out with my mother too much. Mikoto lived to brag about Sasuke and me."

Yet again Superman has dulled the moment with a blunt comment. I nodded to him and he walked passed me, brushed my side as he walked by. Stopping at the door, as if he expected me to say something. He stood there silent for a few minutes before he said, "Good night Kurai."

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please please please with a cherry and sprinkles on top review. If you don't like either of those things, be creative.**_

_**Toodles**_

_**Deidaramaddie **_


End file.
